The Visit
by HikariShindo1992
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi go to visit the Shindo's. rating changed because of lemon
1. Chapter 1

I don't own gravitation

Eiri Yuki stood on the doorstep of a house much like any other on that block. It was a quiet neighborhood, with no parking lots or big buildings. Every house was uniform, and the roads were small. Every few seconds he would look back to his precious Mercedes, left in the open for little kids to press their mud coated faces on his sterile tinted glass. Next to him stood his pink haired lover, beaming like the idiot he was. "I'm going home," the novelist declared. "What? Yuki you can't do that! We came all this way, and their expecting us. I promise it won't be that bad." Several minutes latter the still stood at the doorstep, Shuichi finally succeeding in pressing the doorbell, after having his hand slapped away fifty-seven times. It was quite sore.

After concluding that three seconds was a sufficient amount of time to wait for someone to answer a door, Eiri attempted to drag Shuichi back to the car. Suddenly the door was opened by a brown haired short woman, with a disturbingly happy expression on her face. Shu-chan, "Yuki-sama! Its wonderful to see both of you." Her Jovial tone grated on Eiri's nerves. "Oh Mom! It's been ages! I'm so glad I finally got the time to come visit," The pink haired boy exclaimed. "Come in! Come in! I'll just go start some tea. Please excuse me." And with that Mrs. Shindo bowed and walked off to the kitchen.

The novelist attempted to turn around, but to no avail. His pink haired lover took a firm hold on his arm, and dragged him to his doom. Once they had removed their shoes, they made their way to, and seated themselves in, the tea room. It was a quaint room. A large showcase was on one of the wall, where various , and to Eiri tacky, China were displayed. In the middle of the room was a small, low, table, around which were four mats for sitting on. Eiri stood in the doorway, while Shuichi ran to the table and plopped himself down on one of the mats. He looked up at Eiri expectantly, and somewhat threateningly. The writer sighed, and then he too sat down on one of the mats.

"Shu-chan!!!!!!!!" And just when he though his day couldn't get worse an even more annoying person was thrown at him. "Maiko-chan!!!!!!!" Eiri felt the coming of a migraine. "Oh Oni-chan its been forever!!!! I've missed you sooooo much!!!" In the doorway stood a brown haired teenage girl, who eerily resembled Shuichi. She was pretty attractive, for someone her age. Usually girls her age were so covered in pimple you couldn't really tell what they were actually supposed to look like. She had violet eyes, like her brother, a slim figure, and was average height. 

Shuichi leapt up and opened his arm, and Maiko bounded over to him and flung herself on him. The resemblance between the two was truly uncanny. "Oni-chan Oni-chan!!!! I can't believe your here!!!! I can't believe you brought Yuki-sama here with you!!! I can't believe he agreed to come here with you!!! I'm so happy your here!!!' The brown haired girl looked to Eiri, still hanging onto her older brother. "Oh Yuki-sama!!!! I looooved your last book. I loved the book you wrote before that. I love every book you've every written." Eiri's temper continued to worsen as the girl babbled on and on. She was going on about how all his book's had sad endings when Mrs .Shindo entered the room. "Here we go. Maiko, Shuichi If you would please sit down" She shot the pair a look that chilled the siblings to the bone. The two quietly sat down, and their tea was served to them.

After the four were settled. Mrs .Shindo thought it appropriate to start a conversation concerning Eiri's books, in a much less annoying tone than the previous person. Throughout the conversation The novelist became even more irritated. After a short while he put on his lady killing smile and asked if he could speak to Shuichi privately. Without waiting for an answer he stood, glared at Shuichi quickly, and walked out the room, while the older woman went on about checking on dinner. 

Eiri waited fir Shuichi to lead him into his old bedroom. He shut the door and turned to face his lover. "We're leaving, now." "You say that as though its a fact," Replied the singer. "It is a fact. If I stay here any longer, when I finally do leave it'll be in a straight-jacket." "Yuki please don't be like that. You know this means a lot to me. I don't get that much time to spend with my family, despite the fact that I love them so much. And for you to be here at least trying to build a relationship with them makes me really happy. Please stay. If you do I promise I'll make it up to you latter, okay? I'll do anything, I swear. You name it, I'll do it. So please Yuki..." The writer replayed what the younger man had just said, in his head. If he had heard correct, the boy had said he'd do anything. He smirked, an idea forming.

"Anything huh?" The singer glared "Yeah anything!" The writer smirk turned into a grin. "Alright then... When we get home you can make it up to me. I have this outfit I bought especially for you; Cute fuzzy pink cat ears, super tight shorts, coupled with matching pink paws, and toped off with pink and purple body glitter. I think you'll look really great in it." "You- Your not serious, are you Yuki?" "Oh, I'm very serious. If I have to deal with this whack job family of yours then the very least you can do in return is to play a little dress up for me."

"Fine then! I'll do it! But you have to promise me that you'll really try to get along with my family." "Looks like you have a deal my dear Shu-chan. Eiri quickly nipped at Shuichi's neck before turning, opening the door and exiting the room.

I plan to make this at least two chapters. Three if I opt for a neko-shu lemon. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own gravitation

"Anything huh?" The singer glared "Yeah anything!" The writer smirk turned into a grin. "Alright then... When we get home you can make it up to me. I have this outfit I bought especially for you; Cute fuzzy pink cat ears, super tight shorts, coupled with matching pink paws, and toped off with pink and purple body glitter. I think you'll look really great in it." "You- Your not serious, are you Yuki?" "Oh, I'm very serious. If I have to deal with this whack job family of yours then the very least you can do in return is to play a little dress up for me."

"Fine then! I'll do it! But you have to promise me that you'll really try to get along with my family." "Looks like you have a deal my dear Shu-chan. Eiri quickly nipped at Shuichi's neck before turning, opening the door and exiting the room.

After returning to the tea room, Eiri had once again n been forsaken to Maiko's babbling. However instead of listening, and subjecting himself to extreme annoyance, his thought were of a neko-shu. when Mrs.Shindo finally re-entered the room he had a raging hard on. He was led into the dining room, trying his hardest to hide the definite bulge in his pants. From the dining room you could see the kitchen through an opening in the wall. The scent of prepared food reached the foursome, and Mrs.Shindo went to serve the rice. Shuichi bounded to the table, and seated himself in one of the seats. Unlike her brother, Maiko approached with a more calm demeanor, and seated he self with less theatrics.

After everyone had settled in Mrs.Shindo once again started a conversation about Eiri's novels. Eventually it turned into a debate between her and her daughter about which of his books was the best. Shuichi continued eating as though his relatives weren't screaming at the top of their lungs, and Yuki continued to feign patience. To distract himself he continued to daydream about his sexy lover, who just so happened to be sitting across from him. Suddenly an idea popped into his devious mind. 

Shuichi had been blissfully eating his meal, ignoring his families spat (he was used to them), when he felt a sock encased foot caress his bare one. His head snapped upward, only to find a lusty eyed novelist smirking across the table at him. He then glanced at his mother and sister, who were clearly unaware of Shuichi▓s new-found discomfort. His attention was brought back to the writer, whose foot was traveling upward.

Shuichi felt a mix of fear and pleasure when that foot finally reached his crotch. He tried to suppress a moan, instead it came out muffled. He quickly looked back at the two woman to see if the had heard, but were to immersed in their argument to comprehend what was going on in the world around them. He turned his attention back to his lover, glaring at the older man.

Unfazed the novelist began to rock his foot back and forth on Shuichi▓s hard member. Shuichi shut his eyes and lowered his head, cursing Eiri mentally. He reached his hand under the table, and removed Yuki▓s foot from his lap while whispering, ⌠Remember our promise.■ Eiri only grinned and continued to eat his meal.

A long while after they had finished eating, and Eiri had finally relented and answered the questions of his two worshipers, he commented on how late it was getting and how both he and Shuichi should get going, lest they wish to get stuck in traffic. 

⌠Oh, are you sure your all right Eiri-sama? Both you and Shuichi went to the bathroom for such long amount of time.■ ⌠It▓s probably because of your cooking mom,■ Maiko said. ⌠That can▓t be,■ Mrs.Shindo had a nervous look on her face. ⌠Shuichi used to eat my cooking all the time, and he never got sick before.■ Well that▓s because he grew up on the stuff. He▓s had time to adjust to better things.■ The dark glare that the older woman wore stopped the girls train of thought.

⌠Yuki is right mom. It is getting late, and don▓t worry your cooking is great right Yuki!■ ⌠Yes Shuichi. Mrs.Shindo we should have dinner together more often. ⌠ ⌠Y-y-yes!! Of course!!! Feel free to come over anytime you want.■ The blush on the woman▓s face was undeniable. ⌠We▓ll just see ourselves out then.■ Eiri then proceeded to lead his lover out the door.

Latter on after they were driving back home Shuichi whispered, ⌠See Yuki that wasn▓t so bad. I mean sure my family isn▓t normal, but it▓s not like their bad enough to drive you insane or anything. Thank you for staying.■ ⌠Yeah, yeah. Whatever brat.■ ⌠The novelist allowed a small smile to find its way to his lips. ⌠So, do I still get what you said I would?■ Shuichi smiled as he watched the city lights go flying by. ⌠Yeah.■

I just found out about an hour ago that I had Microsoft Works on my computer. I felt like throwing it into the wall. Stupid computer! Anyway, next chapter is a lemon. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don▓t own Gravitation

Shuichi sat patiently at the foot of the bed he shared with his lover, hoping the older man had not forgotten about him. It had been twenty minutes since he had dressed in his little cat costume, and if he continued to sit there in the frigid room, he▓d catch a cold. ⌠Hey Yuki,■ the boy called out. ⌠Are you almost done with whatever your doing? I▓m cold!■ A grunt emanated from somewhere within the apartment, serving as the young mans answer.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. He quickly readjusted the cat ears that were perched on his head , and sat up straight. Slowly, almost tauntingly, the doorknob turned. Shuichi watched wide eyed as the door crept open, cursing every long centimeter it had left to go. 

Shuichi wasn▓t sure of what he had expected when Yuki entered the room, but it sure as hell wasn▓t this. It▓s not as if Yuki had gone all out kinky, no it was nothing like that. But still Shuichi stared in awe at the pair of golden dog ears that sat upon his golden locks.

⌠Um Yuki,■ the boy uttered nervously. ⌠What are those?■ ⌠What do you think they are?■ the man asked, approaching the bed as he shed his clothing. When he reached the foot of the king size he leaned down and breathed,■ You know Shu-chan, you look kinda of cute right now■ into the singers ears. Shuichi moaned loudly as the novelist pushed backwards onto the bed sheets. At that moment all but one part of him felt like jelly. When Yuki used his ⌠sexy■ voice, that was always the result. 

Yuki immediately attacked the younger males mouth, only adding to the boys discomfort. Shuichi▓s already supper tight shorts felt ten sizes to small. Sensing the singers pain, and taking pity on him, Yuki▓s hands found their way down to the waistband of his shorts and freed Shuichi of his confinement. Shuichi moaned as the shorts roughly passed over his member, and again when Yuki grasped it firmly in his large hand.

Slowly, almost torturously, Yuki began to move his hand up and down Shuichi▓s cock, relishing the sounds that came from him. With his free hand he reached under his pillow, for a bottle he knew was there. He removed his hand from Shuichi▓s manhood, ignoring the sounds of protest, and squeezed the cool gel onto his hand. He remembered to be generous with the lubricant, preferring not to hear the boy complaining later on.

Lost in his own musings, Yuki did not notice Shuichi did not notice Shuichi shifting beneath him. Only when Shuichi drew the head of his hard member into his mouth did he notice the boys impatience. He ceased his actions reveling in the feeling of the singers warm mouth. He raked greasy fingers down the boys back, leaving red lines in their wake, and traced them around his puckered entrance. He paused for a moment before pushing one finger deep inside the younger man. Encouraged by Shuichi▓s muffled moan he sunk a second finger into him making scissoring motions. 

After adding a third finger he pushed the boy off his length, already too close to the edge. Shuichi abandoned the older mans penis for his mouth, plunging his tongue into it and coaxing its occupant into a fierce battle for dominance. He whimpered slightly in protest when Yuki suddenly removed his fingers, but was overjoyed when the novelist drew him onto his lap. Yuki broke the kiss, and lifted Shuichi up, to position him above his erection. Slowly he pushed himself into the tight hole, waiting until Shuichi adjusted to start thrusting upward.

Shuichi met him halfway for each thrust, and soon their pace was erratic. Shuichi came first, loudly, coating both his and his lovers chest in his seed. Yuki came shortly after, and much quieter than hi lover. They collapsed onto the bed sheets, Yuki▓s softened cock still within the boy. He began to move away when a pair of strong, thin arms pulled him back down. ⌠Yuki stay with me for awhile. At least until I fall asleep.■ Yuki looked down a the boy, covered in seamen and body glitter, eyes half lidded, and determined expression etched into his features. His cat ears had long since abandoned their post. Yuki sighed, thinking of how cute his lover looked at that moment.

He lowered himself back down, not bothering to pull out the singer, and heard the singer sigh contently. He buried his face into the crook of the boys neck. ⌠I love you Yuki,■ the boy whispered before drifting off. Yuki never replied, but Shuichi could▓ve sworn as he fell asleep that the normally emotionless man smiled against his skin.

I no longer care whether you flame me or not, still reviews are much appreciated. 


End file.
